Homecoming
by Severine
Summary: I made myself a character!!! Its actually good and I think you will like it. This takes place after the final book!
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1  
  
Homecoming  
  
The sun was beginning to go down. Séverine walked to the window in her room. She could see the children playing in the fields being called in by their mothers. She crossed over to the crib that lay beside the bed she and Legolas shared. The little girl was beginning to stir. Coënia looked up at her mother rubbing the sleep out of her bright blue eyes she had inherited from her father. Séverine reached into the crib and picked her daughter up. She took her daughter out onto the balcony. Together they looked across the rolling hills surrounding Rivendale. In the distance she could see a caravan of wagons and of men returning.  
  
"They're back!" she thought. A smile quickly spread itself across her face. She sat Coënia back down in her playpen and rushed to change her clothes. She traded her silken bathrobe for an emerald dress that matched her eyes. It was Legolas's favorite. The sleeves were long and belled and the skirts had many layers that made a 'swooshing' sound when she walked. Séverine tied an golden colored scarf around her waist and put a blue dress on Coënia. She picked the small girl up and rushed downstairs. She met Katrina, their wing of the palace's, maid on the way.  
  
"Katrina, They're back" She called to the other young lady.  
  
"I'll tell Elrond" Katrina told her and hurried back the other way.  
  
Séverine crossed the front lawns to watch the party enter the city. When they reached the gates of the house of Elrond she could see Legolas beaming at her and her best friend Lavinia waving from the first cart. Lavinia jumped off the cart and gave her a hug.  
  
"May I hold her?" She asked  
  
Séverine nodded and Lavinia took Coenia in her arms. The young girl seemed overjoyed at being held by her adoptive aunt.  
  
"How's my baby?" Asked Lavinia.  
  
"She's just great She's staying with Bilbo."  
  
Legolas ran up to Séverine and scooped her into his strong arms. He swept her around and kissed her. Her skirts flowing in the breeze. They walked hand in hand back up to the palace as the last rays of light faded across the lawns. Katrina met them at the entrance and bowed.  
  
"Elrond wishes you well and says for you to retire tonight and a feast will be held in your honor tomorrow night." Said Katrina "Where are the others?"  
  
"Putting up the carts and horses and supplies" answered Lavinia, bouncing Coenia on her knee.  
  
"See you all tomorrow at the feast." Katrina said. She walked off.  
  
"Lets go upstairs," Said Lavinia and walked off towards their rooms.  
  
Lavinia and Seth's room was right beside Séverine and Legolas's. Bilbo was inside Lavinia's room with Sáveil. Lavinia rushed to the bed where they sat.  
  
"Oh my baby." She scooped Sáveil into her arms.  
  
"Lets leave them alone." Said Bilbo walking out as Seth came in from putting up the cart. Séverine and Legolas followed Bilbo out, said goodnight to the old hobbit and went back to their room with Coenia.  
  
"Your awfully quiet." said to Legolas after putting Coenia in her crib.  
  
"I'm tired and I just want to look at your beautiful face." he replied smiling at her.  
  
He sat down on the edge of their bed and removed his boots. He sighed and stood.  
  
"Care to join me for a bath?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Not now your filthy," she replied smiling.  
  
"Well fine" He joked and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Séverine changed back into her silk nightgown and bath/house robe and propped up in bed with a book. Legolas came out a half hour later and lay down beside her. He kissed her on the tip of the nose.  
  
"Amin Mela lle. Lle mela en' coiamin"  
  
Séverine cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
  
"It means..." he got off the bed and knelt on the floor beside her.  
  
"That…" He took her hand in his.  
  
"I love you" He kissed her hand. She looked at him her eyes as wide as they could get. A look of utter shock on her face.  
  
"And you are the love of my life." She smiled bigger if that was even possible.  
  
"And I want you" He paused,  
  
"To be my wife." Séverine jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around his neck, kissed him and sat in his lap almost knocking him to the floor.  
  
" That would be a..." He said laughing.  
  
"Yes, Yes, YES!!!" she said kissing him each time she said the word yes.  
  
" I like hearing that" He said with a wink. She just kissed him again.  
  
End chp 1 


	2. Part 2

Séverine, Legolas, Lavinia and Seth spent the first part of the next day together. Legolas and Séverine still had not told the other two about their recent engagement.  
  
"I want to tell her by myself. I'll need to contain her." Said Severine.  
  
I understand completely." Legolas went off with Seth to talk about gods only knows what.  
  
Severine went to catch up with Lavinia. Lavinia and Severine sat on a bench under a large oak tree. The branches curved down creating somewhat of a room where children loved to play. They took this little area as a place of privacy so they could be alone.  
  
"You know I really missed you while you were gone." Said Severine.  
  
"I know…It got really boring without your loud mouth," laughed Lavinia. "Of course that was when we weren't under attack by some ugly evil thing." Severine just looked at her.  
  
"You haven't really lived until you rip an orc's guts out through its nose." Said Lavinia with a look of triumph on her face, Severine looked repulsed.  
  
"I know it's been a while since I've been in battle and I do miss the fights but I can really do without the blood and gore." She shuddered.  
  
"What did you do while we were away?" Lavinia asked.  
  
"Everything." She sighed. " I spent most of my time with Coenia and Saveil, and you know that kept me busy, and then I helped clean. I made a few new dresses. A couple for you also if you'll look in your closet." She stopped for a minute. "Oh I've been so bored! I'm so glad your back. Next time I'm going with you!" She hugged her friend.  
  
"Lets just hope there won't be a next time" Said Lavinia.  
  
"True" Severine smiled. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" asked Lavinia.  
  
"What is silver round and has a big black stone in it?" Lavinia looked puzzled. Severine held out her had for Lavinia to see. On her ring finger was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. The silver seemed to glow of its own accord and the black stone reflected light beautifully off the clean-cut edges. Severine took it off her finger and showed the inside inscription to Lavinia.  
  
"Amin Vanima" she read. "My beautiful…oh how sweet" Lavinia paused.  
  
"Wait..is this an Engagement ring?!" she smiled at Severine as she nodded.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lavinia through her arms around Severine's neck  
  
"He asked me last night we're going to announce it at the feast."Severine couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." The two young women stood to go join Legolas and Seth.  
  
Around seven the four of them made their way to the great hall. It really was a sight to see. That day the elves made ready for the spectacular feast to be held that night. Elrond sent messengers on the great eagles to leaders, representatives and an assortment of odd dwarves, hobbits and men. The great hall was decorated like never before. Fairies adorned the chandeliers adding a spectacular glow to the gigantic room. Hundreds upon hundreds of tables were brought in to seat the guests they would be expecting. An adornment of flowers was placed on every table and set with the most wonderfully crafted china plates.Elrond sat at the head table beside Gandalf. Séverine, Legolas, Lavinia and Seth took a seat near the head table at the welcome home feast the next evening. Elrond stood and began to speak.  
  
"My friends, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Men. I have called you here today to celebrate the end of the last war" A loud cheer broke out in the Hall and Elrond raised his hands to silence them.  
  
"It is with great pleasure I allow Gandalf the Grey to tell of their quest."  
  
Gandalf stood to face the crowd. Most had an anticipating look plastered on their faces, He took a breath and began.  
  
" We left four months prior to this date with an assortment of close to 400 of the best elves,dwarves,hobbits and men. we return to you today with just shy of one hundred." He closed his eyes as if in pain and continued  
  
"But though they were lost, it was hot in vain. Finally we have driven all the evil creatures from Middle Earth and secluded them in Mordor. Mordor shall be disconnected from Middle Earth they shall not be able to return. We shall finally be at peace. And we will stay that way."  
  
More cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Kingdoms will be restored with their riteful rulers. Gimli to rule the Dwarves, Frodo over the Hobbits, Aragorn over the humans. They are of good heart and not power hungry. They will sever the position well."  
  
The three of them nodded.  
  
" And lastly Elrond will continue his reign over the elves, but now he will have a second in command as he gets on in years. Legolas Greenleaf will serve under Elrond."  
  
Séverine looked to Legolas but he looked just as shocked and surprised as she.  
  
" Do you accept?" asked Gandalf  
  
"Yes sir." Legolas answered...  
  
After the feast Elrond came up to Legolas and Séverine.  
  
"This means you will be recieving new living quarters, A cottage behind the palace could be yours that way little Coenia has a place to play or we could get you a larger suite." From the look in Séverine's eyes Legolas could tell she wanted the cottage. All she had ever wanted was a family and now with the engagement it could all come true  
  
"The cottage would be nice Your Majesty." said Legolas bowing his head.  
  
"As you wish. It will be ready tomorrow. Get your belongings together tonight."  
  
"Your majesty," Legolas started  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to make an announcement."  
  
"Not at all please do." Said Elrond. Legolas stood and helped Severine to her feet.  
  
" I would like all of you to know that I have asked Severine Hewitson to marry me and she has accepted." Cheers burst from every end of the hall. It was well known of the two lovers and every one had wondered when they would finally be married.  
  
"We have not as yet decided on a date for the wedding but let it be known that everyone is invited." Legolas smiled and kissed Severine on the cheek. Both young people smiled at each other. Elrond stood again and spoke, even he was smiling.  
  
"When the two of you decide on a date, I would be honored to perform the ceremony."  
  
"That was what I had hoped for sire." Said Severine shyly.  
  
"Of course my dear."  
  
The feast began and a few hours later after all were full of the delicious meal Elrond came to congratulate them.  
  
" I was curious to when you two would finally be official. That is a gorgeous ring by the way" He smiled.  
  
"Thank you your majesty," Said Severine.  
  
Elrond walked away and Séverine grabbed Legolas's arm.  
  
"Thank you!" She said Kissing his cheek.  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"Just being you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
